Primary objective is to compare the proportion of subjects in the two ZDV-containing arms who have a plasma HIV RNA concentration below the limit of detection (defined as <=500 cpoies/ml) at both weeks 20 and 24. Secondary objective is to compare the safety and tolerability of the different treatment regimens.